Tears
by mwoyaayui
Summary: Karena janji yang diucapkan Jongin hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. KAISOO. Yang 'salah lapak', dimohon dengan hormat untuk tidak membacanya. Yaoi. RnR?
"Tetaplah bersamaku."

"M-Maksud _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas kecil. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap hamparan bintang yang indah di malam hari. Tanpa sadar dia bersandar di bahu Jongin yang tersentak kecil.

"Jika kau ingin melihat senyumanku kembali—" Kedua netranya menatap Jongin dengan tulus. "—maka tetaplah bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi," Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul sosok yang hanya berbeda setahun dengannya itu dengan erat sembari mengusap lengannya, "Baiklah. Itu gampang kok!"

Kyungsoo menahan napas dalam keheningan.

' _Itu mustahil selama ada dia. Tapi ... tidak bisakah aku berharap?'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Tears**

Tokoh milik semua yang menyayangi mereka. KaiSoo saling memiliki.

 **Ti – ati;** BoyxBoy, dan ini hanya pelampiasan saja—oh, saya yakin kalian tahu maksudnya.

 **Recommended Song;** Taeyeon – U R, If, Can You Hear Me.

Bisa juga baca liriknya AKMU – Give Love. Dan resapilah—apa ini?!

 **.**

* * *

' _ **Kai EXO dan Krystal f(x) dikabarkan berpacaran dan sudah dikonfirmasi oleh agensinya, yaitu SM—'**_

"Wah! Selamat ya Jongin! Lumayan loh, bisa dapat perempuan sepertinya!"

"Iya!"

Jongin tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang antusias menyambutnya setelah berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu. "Hehe, terima kasih," Ucapnya. Lalu mereka bertiga pun larut dalam pembicaraan yang entah membahas apa.

Kyungsoo yang hendak menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan membawa senampan kue tersenyum sedih. Ia berbalik menuju dapur dan meletakkannya perlahan di atas meja. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tapi _hyung_ , aku tadi hanya jalan – jalan sebentar dengan Soojung! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?!"

 _'T_ _idak dan tidak mau mengerti, bodoh!'_

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, tapi—"

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , besok aku akan menemanimu seharian! Demi senyumanmu! Nah, mari kita tidur!" Jongin menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan perlahan dan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyuman manis yang membuat dada Kyungsoo berdegup kencang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

' _Saranghae, Kim Jongin.'_

Jongin menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan ini semua.

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir seiring dengan setiap kata yang dia ucap.

"Aku. Mencintaimu."

Dan Jongin melihatnya seakan – akan dia adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan di dunia.

"Kau ... gay?"

Setelah kejadian itu, seluruh temannya seakan menjauh—walau secara halus. Mereka menatap dirinya jijik. Tidak ada yang mendekapnya lagi selama tidur, tidak ada lagi suara rengekan, tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya melihat bintang, dan—

—tidak ada lagi yang namanya KaiSoo.

Namun Baekhyun tetap bersamanya. Dalam kondisi apapun.

Dan dia juga tidak bisa menahannya.

"Kim Jongin brengsek ..."

.

.

.

 **PLAK!**

Jongin menatap tidak percaya dengan tangan yang memegangi pipi kirinya. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam – dalam guna menahan amarahnya yang meledak – ledak, sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut melihatnya—terutama Kyungsoo yang membekap mulutnya.

"Kau—manusia paling jahat yang pernah kutemui, KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara yang meninggi dan penuh kemarahan.

"A-Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Tepat saat Jongin membuka mulutnya, suara pintu terbuka yang menampakkan sosok perempuan menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Jongin—"

"Pergi sebentar, Soojung – _ssi_. Kami ada urusan dengan Jongin- **MU** ," Desis Baekhyun tanpa melirik perempuan dengan balutan kemeja biru itu sama sekali. Dan suara pintu yang tertutup menambah atmosfer ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Jadi—" Chanyeol angkat bicara. "—apa maksudmu, Tuan Byun yang sok pahlawan?" Ejeknya yang disambut gelak tawa dari sang _maknae_.

Dan Baekhyun merasa hatinya teriris. Namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Mana janjimu?" Jongin mengernyit samar sembari berdecak kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji kepadamu—"

"MANA JANJIMU YANG AKAN SELALU BERSAMA KYUNGSOO, YANG AKAN SELALU MENJAGANYA, MERAWATNYA, MENYAYANGINYA—DAN LAGI, MENGEMBALIKAN SENYUMANNYA?! Kau—tsk, _bullshit_ , Kim Jongin. Yang kau perbuat sekarang hanyalah bersenang – senang, dan melupakan teman—ah, bukan. Kau melupakan sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamamu! Dan—kau hanya ... menambah air matanya, bodoh."

Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya, Chanyeol terdiam, Sehun menganga lebar, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terkejut.

 _Namja_ berkulit tan itu menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman miring. "Janji bualan itu? Ah, kenapa aku harus berjanji dengan seorang gay sih? Hahahaha!" Bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Seorang gay—" Baekhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "—sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu. Aku tahu, Kyungsoo berusaha mati – matian menyukai seorang perempuan. Namun nihil. Kau tahu apa alasannya?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya remeh.

"Karena dia mencintaimu, idiot."

Dan mereka semua pun terdiam, larut dalam keheningan dan kebingungan.

"Aku juga gay. Kenapa tidak menjauhiku?" Ucapan Baekhyun itu membuat yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya—terutama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat, sedangkan Jongin merasa tubuhnya melemas.

"Lalu kenapa jika kami gay? Kami juga manusia. Tidak bisakah kalian— **manusia normal** , menghormati kami?! Kami—hiks! Ju-Juga tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini! Tidak bisakah kalian tetap—" Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya melihat Baekhyun yang bersusah payah menahan gejolak emosinya. "—menyayangi kami layaknya seorang saudara? Seperti dulu? Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu berpacaran dengan Soojung, ingat itu."

Dan perkataan Baekhyun seakan menjadi suara terakhir yang terdengar di dalam _dorm_.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Kyung?"

"Hn. Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua melihat hamparan bintang di balkon dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya sebelum suara Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Aku menyayangimu," Ujarnya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas.

Dan senyuman manis menyapu indra penglihatan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Sama – sama—AKH, _BABY_ KYUNGSOO, KAU TERSENYUUUUMM!" Teriak Baekhyun senang. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis untuk terakhir kalinya.

Iya, terakhir kali karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Dan Baekhyun menyesal tidak menolongnya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Dia menyesal, namun sudah terlambat.

Dia menangis, namun itu tidak akan mengembalikannya lagi ke dunia.

Dia sakit, namun tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat maupun peralatan medis.

Dia hanya butuh Kyungsoo- **nya**.

Oh, pantaskah Jongin mengklaim seperti itu, jika yang ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi penyebab air mata yang keluar dari kedua netra Kyungsoo?

Jawabannya adalah, tidak sama sekali.

Bahkan kertas kecil berwarna biru yang ada di genggamannya itu tidak menghentikan lelehan air matanya sama sekali.

 _ **Jangan menangis, Jongin—ah, ani. Maksudku, Nini :)**_

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyungsoo _hyung_ ..."

Jongin menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Dan—hiks—Nini juga ... mencintaimu ..." Jongin meringkuk, meresapi bekas aroma Kyungsoo di ranjang milik mereka berdua.

 _ **Nini, Kyungie cinta kamu.**_

Dan Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo.

" _Tetaplah bersabar dan percaya kepada Tuhan, karena Tuhan akan memberikan balasan yang setimpal bagi mereka yang melakukan sesuatu dengan sepenuh hati—termasuk ... mencintai seseorang, mungkin. Tidak akan terasa sakit jika kita mencoba mendalami apa arti cinta sebenarnya"_ — **mwoyaayui**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oke ... apa kabar semua? Baik kan? KALIMATNYA BAGUS YA? Genre _angst_ pertama nih, hancur yah? (abaikan).**

 **Nah,** _ **to the point**_ **. Saya bikin ini bukan karena saya nolak KaiStal—BUKAN LOH YAA. Kalau mereka bahagia, apa sih yang enggak :)**

 **Yah, saya agak terkejut mendengar banyak** _ **fansite**_ **Jongin yang** _ **hiatus**_ **. Dan ... banyak yang putus asa dengan KaiSoo. Oh, ayolah! Kenapa kalian harus seperti itu?! Okelah, KaiStal memang pacaran—lalu kenapa?**

 **Jika kalian meyakini sesuatu, maka percayalah. Yah, itu yang selalu saya yakini selama ini sebagai ChanBaek dan KaiSoo** _ **shipper**_ **/kibas bulu ketek/. Memang ini pertama kalinya saya berada di situasi seperti ini—karena waktu zamannya BaekYeon (susah ngetiknya—canda), saya belum jadi Exo – L. Jadi ... walaupun memang pertamanya agak susah menerimanya, saya tetap berusaha kok.**

 **Krystal? Mana mungkin saya membenci perempuan nyaris sempurna sepertinya?!**

 **Lagipula benci itu tidak penting.**

 **Toh, dia bias saya di f(x)—eehhh, nggak ding. Victoria tetap yang pertama :D Tapi jujur, saya kagum dengan Krystal. Dia ... susah dijabarkan, bung. Saya sangat salut dengannya. Cantik, pintar, dan—ugh, banyak sekali jika harus menyebutkannya.**

 **Kayak BaekYeon? Oh, kalau mereka beda cerita. Saya sih dukung – dukung aja, toh Taeyeon itu bias perempuan paling atas dari duluuuuu :D Tapi tetap saja—ChanBaek nomor satu ;)**

 **Ehm, saya terlalu banyak bacot ya? Maaf.**

 **Intinya, untuk para penggemar Kai dan Krystal, tetaplah setia dengan mereka dan dukung mereka. Kalian tidak bisa membenci mereka hanya karena kejadian seperti itu—pacaran belum tentu ke jenjang pernikahan loh. Kita hanya penggemar, mendukung segala keputusan bias dengan bijaksana. Itulah penggemar. Mereka juga punya kehidupan sendiri dan kita TIDAK berhak untuk ikut campur.**

 **Kecuali kalau nyeleneh—misal Chanyeol nyemplung ke sungai -_-"**

 **Yah, KaiSoo** _ **shipper**_ **, jangan menyerah! Anggap saja ini kejadian 'BaekYeon versi dua' XD Oke, saya mulai ngaco. Halangan seperti ini mah, bagi kita—beuh, ditiup pakai anginnya Sehun langsung buyaaaarrr!**

 **(Sehun datang, menghembuskan napas tera—maksudnya angin).**

 **Sekian, terima gaji. Maap kalau ada salah ketik.**

 **INI CUMA UNTUK PELAMPIASAN** _ **AND JUST FOR FUN**_ **:D Jangan diambil ke hati hahaaay! Anggap ini mainan anak kecil.**

 **Salam sayang dan damai dari sayaaa~**

 **Berniat untuk memberikan _review_?**

 **p.s; KAISOO** _ **IS REAL**_ **!**

 **p.s.s; _AND MORE THAN REAL_!**


End file.
